


Sweet words take hold

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Casual Sex, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Chris has to tell Viktor how he feels.





	Sweet words take hold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for yurionicefans weekly challenge #2: Rain. I wanted to explore Chris a little bit and write something really short. Completely unbetaed. This might be continued, because there's no smut in this and I deeply enjoy writing smut. :P
> 
> The title is borrowed from Evanescence's "Listen to the Rain."

_Drip, drip, drip._

Chris walks through the pouring rain in St. Petersburg, despite the nearly freezing temperatures and the gusting winds. He wears his track pants and a pair of windproof pants over those, and two jackets underneath a wool base layer. His Swiss jacket is on the outside, of course, ever proud to display his patriotism for his country. He watches as families rush to their cars, as businessmen duck inside large buildings, avoiding the rain as much as possible. Chris prefers to face the rain head on, as he prefers to do with most of his problems.

_Drip, drip, drip._

That's why he is here, isn't he? So many years of uncertainty lead Chris to not know what he wants anymore. Now? He is willing to walk from the airport to Viktor's apartment. He's lucky it is not that far, but in the end, it wouldn't matter. It has been four years of falling in and out of bed with Viktor. Enough is enough. He is in love with Viktor and cannot wait to tell him.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Viktor Nikiforov. He loves the way Viktor's name feels in his mouth when he speaks it. Hell, he loves the feel of any part of Viktor in his mouth. Chris knows every line, every muscle, every sensitive spot on Viktor's body. Chris closes his eyes and briefly stops in the rain to reminisce about the last time they were together. They made love long into the night and hadn't stopped until early morning. The words, "I love you," ghosted over Chris's lips. Even now, he remembers how he punctuated every kiss with the emotion, hoping desperately that Viktor would say it first.

_Drip, drip, drip._

Chris approaches Viktor's building. It is one of the taller apartment buildings in the area, close to a skating rink and shopping malls. He mentally berates himself for not bringing Viktor a present. He supposes in the end, he does not need to present Viktor with gifts. Love cannot blossom under a bribe. Still, he finds a flower shop nearby and buys a bouquet of red tulips, symbolizing a declaration of love.

_Drip, drip, drip._

He covers the bouquet with the top half of his body and walks towards the building once again, pressing the buzzer. A moment later, he hears the thick Russian accent. "Hello?"

"Viktor? It's Chris. Can you let me in?"

"Chris? What are you doing here?"

He can hear the confusion in Viktor's voice. There is not an event in Russia anytime soon. This breaks their unspoken agreement of only seeing each other during competitions.

"I wanted to see you, Viktor."

"Hold on; I'll buzz you up so you can get out of the rain."

Chris hears the buzz of the door unlocking and opens it up. The warmth of the building envelops him and he sighs in relief. He watches as rain drips down every part of his body. He hopes that his tears won't be adding to the dripping tonight.

_Drip, drip, drip._


End file.
